


these streets will make you feel brand new, big lights will inspire you

by ambrosespellmanz



Series: people like us, we slip through the cracks (we'll never be famous, so who's gonna care) [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Multi, Post-Canon, Self-Acceptance, just picture aubrey joseph as alan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmanz/pseuds/ambrosespellmanz
Summary: Kevin, Josie, and Reggie try to make it in The Big Apple





	1. Are We Done Yet?

Josie climbs the stairs slowly, a creaking noise filling the air with each step she takes. Today was the day they were finally moving into their apartment. They being herself, Kevin, and Reggie–with some help from their respective parents.

Kevin takes the keys out of his back pocket and opens the door, scanning the room as he walks inside. “It has….potential.”

“That's just a nice way of saying it's ugly,” Josie counters. 

“It'll look better once you kids fix it up,” Melinda retorts, squeezing her son's shoulders. “Besides, it's already paid for.”

-

Josie hikes the box up higher when it starts to slip. Tom notices and takes the box from her hands 

Josie shoots him a quick smile, stepping aside to hold the door open for him, “Thanks, Kevin's dad.”

She sees the slight disappointed expression on his face before he walks past her, holding back a laugh until she's sure he's too far away to hear her.

Oh, that would never get old.

She continues holding the door open as Kevin and Reggie pass her, carrying more boxes.

Kevin turns to her after setting his down, “Why are we the only one carrying boxes? Most of this is yours.”

Josie rolls her eyes, “Stop complaining and get the rest of them. We don't have all day.”

“Why didn't we just hire movers?” Reggie whines.

“Come on. Just a few more boxes.” Tom says with an encouraging smile, patting the two on the back.

Josie grins, tilting her head to the side mockingly, “Yeah, guys. Just a few more boxes.”

They move to getting the furniture inside after Kevin carries the last box inside. Josie leans against the car next to her mom, watching them struggle to get the loveseat up the stairs.

“We should probably help, right?”

Her mom nods, though neither of them make any moves to actually do so.

“We should go get some food,” Melinda suggests instead, already reaching for the door handle, “They'll be hungry once they finish.”

“That's a great idea.”

They are hungry once they finish. Reggie scarfs down three tacos in record time.

“Slow down. It's not a contest,” Kevin remarks as he reaches for a napkin.

“But if it was, I'd win.”

Josie tunes them out, balling up her wrappers and tossing them into the brown paper bag.

She uses Reggie's shoulder for balance as she stands to her feet, attention directed to her mother, Melinda, and Tom, “You three should probably start heading back before it gets dark.”

“Look at that, she's kicking us out already.” Tom shakes his head with a laugh. 

Josie holds her arms out for a hug, Kevin and Reggie doing the same. 

The three stand on the sidewalk, waving them goodbye as they drive back to Riverdale. 

Josie huffs, taking a look around their new apartment. Tomorrow they were so fixing this place up, but right now, she needed some sleep.

-

“We're not painting the kitchen white.”

Kevin sighs, placing the paint bucket back on the shelf. The three of them had been at Home Depot for almost an hour, picking out things to decorate the apartment with. Ten minutes of which were spent arguing over colors.

“Why not?”

“Because we're not farmies and that's a boring color.”

Kevin shakes his head, exasperation leaking into his voice, “Why don't we just ask a complete stranger since we can't seem to agree on anything?”

“Great idea.”

“I was being sarcastic, Re-”

Reggie ignores him, walking over to the girl standing a few feet away. Josie shares a look with her step brother as the two start walking back towards them.

“Josie, Kevin meet Pepper.”

Josie reaches forward to shake the girl's hand, “Nice to meet you. So, what color do you think is best?”

Pepper shrugs, pushing her glasses further up on her nose, “Peach.”

Josie nods, looking back at Kevin and Reggie who seem to have no objection.

“Well, thank you, Pepper.”

“No problem. If you're not busy tomorrow, I could show you around.”

“I'd love that.”

Josie exchanges numbers with the blonde, facing the boys again after she starts to walk away.

“I think I just made a new friend.”

-

Kevin crosses her arms over his chest, satisfied with how everything came out. 

“We're still missing one thing.”

Josie and Kevin turn to Reggie, confused. He jogs to his room and returns with a long long rectangular photo frame.

“My mom had it made for us as a housewarming gift.”

He pulls the wrapping paper off and places the photo frame on the fire mantle.

It's the three of them at their high school graduation. 

“Now, we're good. I think we're going to like it here.”

Kevin exchanges a small smile with Josie.

They were definitely going to like it here.


	2. Sweet Smell of Success

Kevin shakes the milk carton but nothing comes out except a drip. He slams it down then walks into the living room where Josie and Reggie are.

“Who put the empty carton back in the fridge?”

The two point at each other, Kevin throws his arms up into the air as he walks away. It was as if nothing could go right today.

Josie follows him to his room, stopping in the doorway, “Stressing yourself out isn't going to make things better. You're going to kill the audition, Kev.”

“Thanks, Josie but you don't have to say that to make me feel better. I'm going to get rejected just like I always do.”

Josie sighs, moving further into the room. She sits down on the bed next to him, rubbing his back comfortingly, “Trust me, I know all about rejection. Just because they didn't see it, doesn't mean it's not there.”

Josie looks to the other side of Kevin as Reggie takes the other spot beside him, clapping the boy on the back.

“I don't know what's going on but I didn't want to be left out.”

“We're comforting, Kevin.”

“Oh. You're going to kill it, Keller.”

“You're right. I got this.” Kevin clears his throat then checks his phone for the time, “Crap. I have to go before I'm late.” 

“Good luck, Keller!”

“Break a leg, Kevin.”

-

Josie pulls her leopard print coat tighter around herself. She couldn't believe she was almost mugged. Luckily, she brought that pocket knife from Sweet Pea with her.

Feeling her cell phone vibrate, Josie sits down to check it, only finding a simple text from her mom to call her later.

“Bad day?”

Josie nods, chancing a look at the stranger next to her. “Bad couple of months if I'm being honest.”

“Yeah. The world has a way of stealing your spark. So, which dream you out here chasing?”

“I want to be a singer.”

“Can I hear you?”

“Right now?”

The older woman picks her up guitar and plays a quick tune, “Why not?”

“Alright.”

The woman begins strumming the guitar, a few heads turning in their direction as the melody fills the air. Josie starts singing once the recognizes the song, sharing a smile with the woman.

_When the rain is blowing in your face_  
_And the whole world is on your case_  
_I could offer you a warm embrace_  
_To make you feel my love_

Slowly, a crowd gathers around them. 

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_  
_And there is no one there to dry your tears_  
_Oh, I hold you for a million years_  
_To make you feel my love_

A man moves to the front of the crowd, watching the scene above them with profound admiration.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_  
_But I will never do you wrong_  
_I've known it from the moment that we met_  
_No doubt in my mind where you belong_

Josie trails off slowly, ducking her head to hide her smile as the crowd erupts in applause. She releases a breath, shoulders relaxing as she faces her singing partner again.

“Thank you.”

“Any time, Red.”

Josie rises to her feet and starts back on her way to the apartment. She doesn't get very far as someone steps in front of her, blocking her path.

“Seriously?”

“I'm sorry, but your voice is the freshest I've heard in a long time. Are you-”

“Not interested? More than you can imagine.”

“Listen, I'm not trying to bother you.”

“Yet, here we are. Listen, I almost got mugged, my feet are killing me, and this stranger won't leave me alone so if you don't mind-”

“Alexander Cabot III.”

“…What?”

“That's my name. My father is a huge entrepreneur and he's going to help me start a record label.”

“You don't just expect me to believe that, do you?”

“Google me if you want.”

So she does and yeah he's telling the truth. The Cabot Family are apparently a big deal.

“You know, you're a lot prettier in the pictures.”

“Right. Well, now that you know it's me, can I give you my card so we talk business?”

As he says it, he's reaching inside his jacket pocket. Josie hesitates before taking it.

“I'll call.”

-

Reggie tears out another page from his book, tossing it into the trash can. How hard was it come to up with one little idea? 

His dad started the car company right out of college and here he was, doing the complete opposite.

He only hoped that the Wall Street internship he applied for accepted him. For now, it was wiping down tables and serving food at a diner in Brooklyn.

With as much time as he spent working at diners, he could start one of his own. Reggie came to a quick pause, a metaphorical light bulb going off inside his head. He could start a restaurant.

-

Kevin's leg bounces nervously as he waits for his name to be called for his audition. The person next to him chuckles and he stops, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

“I get nervous every time too,” they lean over and whisper.

“This isn't your first time?”

The guy shakes his head, a curl falling out of his place and into the middle of his forehead. 

“Third actually. Apparently, I'm too feminine for the role. I'm not going to start acting macho just to please a bunch of people."

“You should come in drag next time," Kevin jokingly suggest. “That would certainly show them.”

“I'm Jorge.”

“Kevin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the [song](https://youtu.be/iyLvOWp2X3w) ashleigh was singing


	3. Almost Famous

“You won't believe what happened to me today.”

Josie hangs her coat on the rack then takes her usual spot on the couch, leaning down to take off her heels. The door reopens a second later, Reggie walking through.

“What are we talking about?”

“I got mugged.”

“You what?” Kevin exclaims.

“Well, almost. I scared them off with the knife Pea got me.”

“You met Alexander Cabot?”

Josie pauses, sending a confused look Reggie's way, “Huh?”

He waves the card in his hand which must've fallen out of her pocket when she took her phone out.

“I just said I was almost mugged but that's what you're worried about. Nice to know you care.”

“Of course, I'm happy you're okay but this is big. His father is one of the biggest entrepreneurs I know. My dad went to college with him. You have to introduce us.”

“Technically, it was his son,” Josie stands up and walks over to him and takes the card back with her free hand, “and no.”

Reggie huffs, following her as she starts to walking away from him, “Josie, please. If I'm going to start a business, I need some investors.”

Josie leaves her bedroom door open for him, rifling through her drawers as he sits on her bed.

“Do you even have a business idea?”

“Yes. I'm going to start my own restaurant.”

“A restaurant?”

He nods, staring at the ceiling as she begins to change into her pajamas.

“You can look now.”

“But that's my plan. There are a million empty buildings in Brooklyn and with the money I've been saving up—I have to prove to my dad that I'm not a failure.”

He stares at her with pleading eyes, Josie gives him a small shrug.

“I'll call the guy tomorrow and ask him to set up an appointment. But-” she raises her finger, stopping Reggie before he can get too excited, “I'm doing this for you. And if you're going to do this, you need to do it for you too.”

“Thanks, Josie.”

“Okay, touching moment over. Get out of my room and go bug Kevin.”

-

“Unfortunately, you didn't get the role.”

Kevin supposes he should be used to the rejections by now. He starts to stand to his feet, forcing a polite smile.

“Okay. Thank you for-”

“I'm not done yet, son,” the casting director interrupts.

“I'm sorry. I don't understand.”

“I was going over your résumé last night. You directed three plays at your high school, correct?”

Kevin nods, “I did.”

“I've been looking for someone to help me with things behind the scene. Since it's your first and we're still trying things out, I won't pay you but if there's a next time-”

“I'll take it.”

“You sure?”

“Absolutely.”

“Great. The next audition is tomorrow at 3. Don't be late.”

“I won't. I promise.”

-

“I was beginning to think you'd never call.”

Josie shrugs, ignoring the air of smugness that seemed to surround him, “Well, you thought wrong.”

“I guess so. Have you thought about my offer?”

“I have. I actually have one of my own.”

“Okay.” He leans back in his chair, gesturing for her to continue.

“A friend of mine is starting a business and he was hoping to talk to your father about a possible investment deal.”

“My father doesn't usually just hand money to anyone.”

“I completely understand but if you could see if your dad was open to a meeting....”

“How about we make a deal?”

“Such as?”

“I get your friend a meeting with my dad and you come record a demo for me at Power Station Recording Studio.”

Josie can't help the bashful grin that spreads across her face, “Are you for real?”

“I'm guessing you've heard of Power Station?”

“You mean the studio where Madonna recorded some of her songs? Of course, I have.”

“So, do we have a deal…I just realized I don't know your name.”

“Josie McCoy and yes we do.”

“Well, how about a drink to commemorate?”

He signals for a waiter, eyes never leaving hers for a second.


	4. Take The Lead

Josie moves into a cobra pose, eyes closed as she breathes in. The morning was quiet which meant she could finally do some yoga.

Alas, she should've known that the peacefulness wouldn't last long.

“Whose turn was it to do the dishes?” Reggie shouts from the kitchen.

“I think it was Josie's,” Kevin yells back from the bathroom. 

Her eyes pop open when she hears her name, frowning. 

“It was not!”

“Someone has to do the dishes and it's not going to be me!”

“If everyone just washed their own dishes after using them, this wouldn't be a problem.”

“Would you two stop yelling? You're interrupting my yoga.”

“Doesn't you yelling that defeat the purpose?”

“Shut up, Reggie!”

“Make me short stack.”

“God, I'll do the dishes. But next time is on you, Josie.”

“Fine.”

-

Josie grips the pole tighter as the subway starts to pull off.

She couldn't wait until one of them got a car.

The train car was full so the three of them were standing, hanging onto the metal poles with a death grip.

Reggie is the first to get off, a nervous smile on his face as he bids them goodbye. 

“I can't believe you got him a meeting with Alexander Cabot Jr.”

Josie shrugs, nearly losing her balance as the subway pulls off, “Everyone deserves a chance to make their dreams become a reality. Especially us.”

Kevin's stop is next, along with a bunch of other people. Josie steps to the side to avoid having her shoes stomped on. 

She takes a step forward towards her pole, the train lurching suddenly. She falls back, landing right on someone's lap.

Josie turns her head towards the person, feeling her cheeks heat up, “Sorry.”

“Oh, it's fine. It's not every day that a pretty girl falls into your lap.”

“I guess it's your lucky day and my stop. Have a nice day.”

“You too.”

-

Reggie puts on his most charming smile as he shakes the older man's hand.

“Thank you so much for agreeing to meet with me.”

“You're welcome. Reggie Mantle, right?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Well, let's get down to business. I want to hear your ideas.”

Reggie nods, opening his folder and pulling out the papers that he had written his business plan. He cleared his throat and hoped that he didn't look as nervous as he felt.

-

“Um,” Kevin clears her throat before calling the next name on the list, “Ginger Lopez.”

That name was more common than he thought. 

Kevin does a double take when Ginger walks across the stage. He didn't think Jorge would talk his advice literally but he was pleasantly surprised.

He laughs as a wink is sent his way, “I'm ready whenever you are.”

-

Josie approaches Alexander with hesitance, watching him having a heated conversation with a girl.

It doesn't seem like they're going to end anytime soon and her patience is wearing thin.

“Hey. Sorry to interrupt your lovers' quarrel but-”

“Ew!” The girl turns to her, nose scrunching up in disgust, “He's my twin brother. Xander, who is this?”

Looking closer, she can see the resemblance between the two of them.

He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Josie, I'm sorry I totally forgot we were supposed to be meet today. Rain check?”

“Sure. I'm just gonna go.”

-

Reggie throws his arms around the both of them, tugging them closer, “This is it.”

It being an closed down donut shop. 

“I thought you said you had something important to show us,” Kevin states impatiently.

“Can you give me up a moment? I need to build up suspense for the big reveal.”

Reggie unwraps his arms from around them, spinning around and walking backwards, stopping when he's a few feet in front of them. 

“This where I'm going to start my first restaurant. Mantle's palace.”

“That's great, Reggie.”

“What she said.”

“I'm glad you guys think so because I'm going to need your help fixing it up.”

“Reggie, I can't. I haven't even started recording my demo track.”

“And I start rehearsals tomorrow,” Kevin adds.

“Come on. I can't do this without your help.”

“I, mean, I can try to work it into my schedule.”

“That's the spirit. What about you, Kevin?”

“Yes but only if I'm not busy.”

“You're the best, Kev.”


	5. Say Anything

_If I'm shinin', everybody gonna shine_

Kevin squeezes his eyes shut, covering his ears with his pillow to try and drown out the noise.

_I was born like this, don't even gotta try_

Josie dumps the chopped up tomatoes in the bowl at the same time Reggie sprinkles in some cheddar cheese.

_I'm like chardonnay, get better over time_

She mouths the words to the song, spinning around Reggie to get to refrigerator.

_Heard you say I'm not the baddest, bitch, you lied_

Kevin comes stomping into the kitchen, angry from being woken by his sleep. He grabs Josie's phone and pauses the music, earning a glare from the both of them. 

“It's way too early for Lizzo.”

“It's never too early for Lizzo,” Josie retorts.

“This wouldn't be a problem if I got to pick the music.”

“Yes, it would,” the siblings reply at the same time.

“I hate it when you guys do that.”

“And we,” Josie points to herself then Kevin, “hate it when you blast LMFAO at nine in the morning.”

“That was one time. I'm cooking breakfast so I should decide the music.”

“He has a point, Josie.”

“You're right. He does. Fine but if I even hear the words ‘party rock’ I'm revoking your music privileges.”

“Aye, aye, captain.”

-

Josie covers her nose as she enters the building behind Kevin, the smell overwhelming her.

“Is this what death smells like?” Kevin's voice comes out raspy as he tries to hold his breath.

Reggie shakes the bottle of febreeze in his hand then sprays it around the room. 

Josie checks the time on her phone then turns to the two of them, “Let's hurry up and get this over with. The party starts at 9.”

“That's six hours away.”

“I know that, Kevin, but I still have to shower and pick out my outfit. Plus, I have to wait till like an hour after it starts so I can make my grand entrance.”

“As long as we get something done, I'm fine with us leaving whenever you want.”

Josie nods at Reggie's word, setting a quick alarm on her phone. 

Kevin and Reggie work on taking the boards off the window while she sweeps and mops the floor like a modern day Cinderella.

Reggie sets the plywood to the side in a corner, wiping his hands on his pants once he's done.

“I think we're good for today.”

-

“Who are you trying impress?”

“Myself. Is that what you're wearing?”

Kevin shrugs, giving himself a once over, “Yes.”

“Hm. I approve.”

“Thank you.”

“Are you going to tell me I look good too?”

Josie pretends to think over Reggie's question before responding.

“Considering, you spent the most time out of all of us, you better be sure of that yourself. Now come on. There's a thin line between fashionably late and just plain late.”

She heads for the door, walking down the stairs slowly in her heels.

Josie flags down a cab, relieved that the driver stopped this time. After what happened last time, she was hoping to avoid the subway station for awhile.

-

Alexander meets them at the door once they get there, Josie quickly introducing the three men to each other.

“Alexander meet Kevin and Reggie.”

“Nice to meet you.”

Alexander shakes their hands politely before leading them inside, hand resting on the small of her back.

Josie spots two familiar faces when he guides them to the booth.

“Subway girl!” The guy exclaims suddenly, drawing all the attention to her. Alexandra is there, Pepper too. Beside them are three other people she doesn't know. 

“Subway guy.”

Josie takes the spot next to Pepper, crossing one leg over the other.

“My friends usually call me Alan.”

“Josie.”

Her attention drifts to Kevin as she sees him wave at the curly haired guy seated next to Alexandra.

“Did you two know each other?”

“Yeah, he got the leading part in the play I'm co-directing,” Kevin explains.

“Enough with the chit chat!” Pepper interrupts, picking up her glass, “Let's drink.”

-

Josie heads back to the booth for some much needed rest. She hadn't danced that much since Cheryl's graduation party.

Alexander is already there, just ending a phone call as she sits down.

“Having fun?”

“I am. The band is amazing. Thanks for inviting me.”

“No problem. I wanted you to have a taste of what you're about to get.”

“And what am I about to get?”

“In five months, it's going to be you up there.”

“You talk a big game, Cabot. You know that?”

“I do but I always follow through.”


	6. The Last Song

“Cheryl, I gotta call you back. Yeah, okay. I'll talk to you later.”

Josie rushes to answer Alexander's call before it goes to voicemail, “Hey.”

“How long would it take you to write a song?”

Okay. That's not what she was expecting.

“Uh, I don't know. I never tried to before.”

She mostly left the song writing to Valerie… but it was just her now.

“Well, are you willing to try?”

“Sure. Yeah. I-I can do it.”

“Great. We'll be in touch.”

Josie tosses her phone to the side as Alex hangs up, trying not to immediately stress out. She could do this.

-

“I can't believe you're ditching us.”

Josie finishes lacing up her combat boots then faces him, “Sorry, I have things to do.”

“That's okay. I still have Kevin. Right, Kevin?”

Reggie turns to other boy for confirmation.

“Yeah…about that. I can help but I have to leave at three. Mr. Tambourine wants me to direct rehearsal.”

“I'm starting to think you two are trying to ruin this for me.”

“Yes, Reggie. It's all about you and your restaurant.”

“Thank you for your honesty, Josie.”

“Bite me.”

“Okay,” Kevin cuts in before it escalates further, “the Lyft is outside so let's go.”

-

Josie taps her pencil against the corner of the page, Slow Down by Normani playing through her headphones.

She had hoped that coming out to Central Park and getting some free air would help clear her mind and maybe get some inspiration from listening to some other songs.

Josie lifts her head up as a shadow is cast over the book, giving a small smile to Alan who stands in front of her.

“Hey. I was calling you.”

She shrugs apologetically, gesturing to her headphones.

“Sorry. Do you want some company?”

“Sure.”

She moves to the side, making more room for him on the bench.

“So,” Josie tilts her head to the side, “what were you doing?”

“Feeding the squirrels.”

“Oh, was it fun?”

He laughs at her sarcastic tone, “Eh. It's something I used to do with my mom so I guess I'm just carrying out tradition. You?”

“Alexander wants me to write a song so I thought coming out here would help get that creative part of my brain working.”

“You write songs?”

“No. This is my first time trying. I used to be in a band. My friend wrote the songs and I mostly just sang.”

She isn't sure why she's telling him this but there's an aura of ease around him that makes her feel comfortable talking.

“What do you have so far? Maybe I can help.”

“I don't have anything yet but go crazy.”

Josie hands the pencil and notebook over, watching as he features harden in concentration.

He scans the park before crouching over and scribbling something at the top of the page.

“Astronaut?"

“Yeah. Now, you have a title.”

“Mhm. I guess I do.”

-

“Which way am I supposed to paint it?”

“Up and down.”

Kevin nods, raising the paint roller pole in his hands then pausing, “Are you sure? Because I've seen people do it side to side.”

“Yeah. I'm sure. That's not the right way.”

“Says who?”

“Jesus.”

Kevin shakes his head, switching his hold on the pole and moving it from one side to the other.

Three o'clock couldn't come soon enough.

-

Kevin rushes into the rehearsal room, sweaty and out of breath.

“Sorry, I'm late. I was helping my friend and lost track of time. Shall we begin?”

He receives a few murmurs of agreement, a few shrugs, and one or two nods.

“Okay. I was thinking we could start with the solos so I can get a feel of each individual voice then we can work on the group numbers.”

“That's a great idea, Kevin.”

“Thank you, Jorge.”

Kevin sends his friend a quick gracious nod. He clears his throat then signals for Marcy to start singing.

-

Reggie pulls off this gloves, happy to done with painting. He would have to go home and order furniture and pictures to decorate the walls.

Slowly but surely, everything was coming together.


	7. New York Stories

“This is Marty Mantle. Leave a message and I'll get back to you.”

Reggie ends the call and starts to call his dad again, stopping when Kevin enters the kitchen.

“Hey. I was thinking we could go to the movies later. I'll buy the tickets if you sneak the snacks in.”

“I already made plans with someone. Sorry.”

“Oh okay. What about you, Josie?”

“What about me?”

She reaches around him and picks up his glass of OJ, taking a small sip.

“I was thinking we could hang out later.”

“Alexander booked me some time at a studio today but maybe after I'm done.”

“Yeah. Maybe.”

Josie checks her phone for the time, eyes widening in alarm, “Shit. I have to go.”

“Right behind you,” Kevin shouts as he follows her out the door.

Reggie sighs, picking up his phone and dialing his dad again.

“This is Marty Mantle. Leave a message and I'll get back to you.”

-

Josie peeks into the window to see Alexander and the guy she assumes is Clyde in a deep conversation.

As if sensing her presence, Alexander looks towards the door and smiles, waving for her to come inside.

Josie quietly closes the door behind her, trying to shake off her nerves. 

“Hi,” she steps forward to shake Clyde's hand and introduce herself, “I'm Josie. Josie McCoy.”

“Clyde Didit. Did you listen to the track I sent?”

Josie nods, “I did. I liked it a lot.”

“Thanks. Well, let's get this started.”

Josie enters the booth, picking up the headphones and places them on her head.

 _Don't screw this up_ plays inside her mind like a loop.

 _I was never one to stick around the same town_  
_Staring at the window_  
_Getaway car, when you're gonna come around?_  


Alexander gives her a encouraging smile when she looks his way. Josie nods back, feelings some of her nerves evaporate.

-

“So, what does Kevin Keller do outside of the theater?”

“I live with my sister and our friend. We usually just do whatever feels fun at the moment. You?”

“Parties with my friend Pepper. She usually drags me to them. Here it is.”

Jorge holds the door open for Kevin, grabbing him by the arm and leading him over to a table in the corner.

“Stay here and I'll be right back.”

Kevin nods, watching Jorge disappear through a door. He distracts himself with a game on his phone, occasionally glancing up when more people walk in. 

The lights suddenly dim, Kevin looking around the room with a frown. Music starts playing and Kevin grows even more confused. 

A short man walks onto the stage, adjusting the height of the microphone, “How are y'all doing tonight?”

Kevin claps his hands together, a smile on his face.

“I said how are y'all doing?”

Kevin covers his ears momentarily as the room is flooded with people yelling and cheering.

“Alright, put your hands together for Ginger!”

Ginger struts onto stage, waving around a blue feather boa.

Kevin cups his hand around his mouth, whooping loudly.

-

“You know how busy you're dad is. He'd be there if he could.”

Reggie holds back a sigh as he listens to his mom, “Yeah, I know. I have to call you back my break is almost up.”

He slides his phone back into pocket then pins the help wanted sign to the board.

-

Josie picks at her fries absentmindedly, eyes meeting Alexander's across the table for a split second before she's looking back down. 

“I guess this is the part where I say thank you.”

“You don't have to thank me. You're the one doing all the work.”

“I mean, you're not wrong.”

She glances out the window, Alexander's laugh fading to white noise.

“You're welcome to stay at my place until the rain stops if you want.”

Josie turns her head towards him again, lifting her shoulders into a shrug.

“Let's go."


	8. The Outsiders

Josie supposes an argument like this was bound to happen. With them all going off and doing their own thing, there was sure to be conflict. 

“Two more days.”

“Until?”

“My grand opening.”

“Opening night.”

Kevin and Reggie reply at the same time, the three of them coming to a halt.

“Unbelievable,” Reggie remarks.

“Reg-”

“I don't even have to ask which you're going to.”

Josie resists the urge to roll her eyes, “You cannot be serious.”

“Yeah because when has Reggie Mantle ever been serious about anything, right?”

Kevin lets out a bitter laugh, “You act is if you can't move the grand opening to another day.”

“Why should I? It's not like either of you would for me.”

Reggie shakes his head then storms out of the kitchen. The sound of his door slamming shut reverberates through the house.

“I can't come to your thing either.”

Kevin blinks, brows furrowing, “What?”

“Alexander's friend is throwing a party and I need to start making connections.”

“Right. Well, I hope you have fun.”

Josie, now alone in the kitchen, pulls out her phone and sends Alex a quick text, telling him she'll be there.

-

Not a word is spoken by the three of them the next day.

The atmosphere is tense and quiet and Reggie hates it. Memories of living with his dad plaguing his mind.

He tries to push those thoughts out of his mind and focus on what is important. His grand opening was today and he was going to make sure it was a success.

He grabs his suit jacket and slides it on.

The three friends step out of their room simultaneously, the awkwardness increasing by tenfold.

A knock at the door cuts the moment short, Josie going over to open it knowing Alexander was on the other side.

“You ready?”

“Yeah.”

She takes him by the hand and leads him away from the apartment, fighting her instincts to look back and at least wave.

-

Kevin claps his hands together to get everyone's attention.

“First, I'd like to thank everyone for their hard work. This musical wouldn't be happening without you.” He pauses, taking a look around the room, “I don't have some big speech prepared but just go out there and do your best.”

The group disperses, Kevin heading back out and peeking through the curtains.

“Hey.”

He hears Jorge's voice and turns around, giving him a warm smile.

“Hi. Nervous?”

“Just a little bit.”

“Don't be. You're going to great.”

“Thanks. Do you, um, think we could grab a bite to eat. I know this great pizza place-”

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Yeah. Yes. I am.”

“Pizza sounds great.”

-

Josie spends about ten minutes socializing and making small talk with the people Alexander introduce her to before making an escape to the balcony.

She's not the only who needed a quick getaway either, it seems.

“And here I was thinking I'd never see you again.”

Alan spins around, a friendly smile lighting up his face almost immediately, “You've been thinking about me?”

Josie shakes her head amusedly, “You wish.”

“Bored?”

“To death. I went to things like this with my mom when she was campaigning and I rarely enjoyed it.”

“Yeah, it's not really my thing either.”

“Then, why'd you come?”

“Alexandra invited me.”

“Oh. Is she your…”

“Girlfriend? Yeah,” Alan nods.

“Hey, I've been looking for you.” Alexander glances at Alan then back at her, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, no, its fine. I just needed some fresh air.”

“And I need to go find Alex before she thinks I left.”

Alan’s head hangs low as he passes by them. 

“I take it you're not having fun.”

Josie shrugs, averting her gaze, “No. Not really.”

“You wanna get out of here then? We can go back to my place.”

“Alex, last night was great but it was one time thing.”

“Okay. I'll back off but can I still take you home since you don't want to be here?”

“Actually, you could take me to the theatre? There's someone I need to see.”

-

Kevin joins the cast onstage as they take their final bow.

He looks into the crowd when he hears the faint sound of someone calling his name, squinting.

Josie waves at him from the third row. The curtain closes and Josie rushes to meet him backstage.

“I thought you weren't coming.”

“And miss your directorial debut? As if. The play was great by the way.”

“Thank you.”

“Okay, if we leave now we can still make it in time for Reggie's opening.”

“Wait. I have to get someone before we leave.”

“Well, hurry up.”

-

Reggie stands by the door, welcoming everyone inside. The place is almost packed and he doesn't want to get ahead of himself, but tonight was a win for Mantle the magnificent.

After awhile, he moves to the stage he has set up in the corner, ready to deliver the speech he prepared.

He searches the crowd, eyes landing on his mom gives him an encouraging nod as he steps up to the microphone. Unsurprisingly, his dad isn't here. The noise slowly dies down as people begin to take notice of him.

“First, I'd like to thank all of you for coming out tonight. Growing up, the one place that always made me feel welcome was the local diner. If you're ever in Riverdale, go to Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe and ask for a milkshake. My dream for this restaurant is that becomes that place for you.”

The door opening distracts him for a second, the tightness in his chest loosening up at the sight of Kevin and Josie walking in.

“I couldn't have done this without the help of all my friends and my family. So, without further ado, I officially welcome you to Mantle's palace.”

He walks off the stage and makes a beeline for his friends, wrapping his arms around the both of them and holding them close.

“I'm so glad you're here.”


End file.
